Fall Back In Love Eventually
by H3lpM3Now
Summary: A series of unknown incidents between Draco and Hermione.


**A/N: I edited this a lot! Hopefully it's better ❤**

 **Edit: November 23, 2018.**

 **Final Word Count:** **3,327**

 **Fall Back In Love Eventually**

 **One Shot**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.First.**

Amid the hustle and bustle that was surrounding Hermione, she tried to ignore it as she attempted to catch the dumb frog that kept hopping away from her grasp. She groaned, frustrated, as she lost sight of the toad, and leaned back against a nearby wall, folding her arms together, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Is this yours?" A voice drawled beside her, and she flinched, shooting her head around to look at the source of the voice. A boy, about her age, with the most platinum set of hair she had ever seen, was holding the exact toad she had been wanting to catch for the past few hours.

She bobbed her head in answer for his inquiry, and stretched her hand out, waiting for him to hand it over.

He smirked, "You don't look like the type of girl who'd want to take care of an animal like this," He said thoughtfully, jerking his hand away when she went to grab the frog. She frowned at him, "That's very observant of you. Was I supposed to care, or?.." She bit back, crossing her arms once again. "Not much of a young lady with manners, huh?" The boy scoffed.

There was two sniggers that came from behind the blond, and that was when Hermione noticed (though she didn't know how she missed them, they were so abnormally large), two other boys on either side of the boy. Hermione was not intimidated though, they were in a hallway full of witnesses, so they couldn't create any sort of harm against her.

As she glared at this pompous bully, she realized that any sort of harsh feelings she had for someone like this might ruin her chances by making any type of friendship with kids her age.

And that was the reason why she had exchanged schools, because she had many unfortunate encounters with the children at her old elementary school, who found her odd, and a "loner" as they had decided to phrase it.

She didn't want this to happen again.

Absolutely having no other unpleasant intentions with this boy, she stared into the amused boy's gaze, and reached her hand out a bit more, wrapped her fingers around the toad's stomach, and ripped the animal out of his hand. His mocking smile was instantly wiped off of his face, his jaw now agape.

His expression said it all; it appeared as if no one had ever dared take something away from him.

With the disgruntled looks on their faces, Hermione turned on her heel, and walked in the opposite direction, her nose in the air.

She made it to the middle of the corridor, when the same boy stopped her again.

"What's your name?" He called, and Hermione turned to face him.

"Hermione Granger." She replied, not knowing why she had.

He nodded.

"Draco. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged, and turned around again, disappearing from sight.

.

* * *

.

 **.Second.**

"Can somebody tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Professor Sprout asked the class, and to one's surprise, Hermione already had her hand raised in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake," Hermione paused, a smile stealing her features. "or Mandragora, is used to return those who've been petrified to their original state."

"It's also quite dangerous, the Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione finished with a matter-of-fact tone.

Malfoy, who was unfortunately standing next to her, cackled under his breath, and muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, "Know-it-All." This made the two cronies chuckle quietly, and Hermione's smile turned into a frown.

"Now, as our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet- but they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I've given you each a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection." The woman finished her explaining, before she slid on her own ear protectors.

"So if you'd put them on right away," She gestured at the earmuffs in front of the students, and they all obliged, placing them securely over their ears. "Flaps tight down, and watch me closely!" She exclaimed.

All eyes were on her, as she handled the plant, and at once, removed it from the pot. The Mandrake let out one of the loudest screeches Hermione had ever heard, and they all placed their gloved hands over their ears in attempt to shield their ears from going deaf.

At this deafening sound, Neville had descended to the floor, he had evidently fainted.

This earned a fit of laughter from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Professor Sprout sighed, and ordered Seamus to take him to the infirmary.

"Alright, plenty of pots to go around! Just grasp your Mandrake, and pull it out!"

They all did as told, and the sound of the Mandrake's cries infiltrated the entire room.

Malfoy smirked as he slid his pinkie finger into the Mandrake's mouth, telling Hermione angrily to shut her mouth after she told him that what he did was dangerous.

And when the Mandrake had bitten hard on Malfoy's finger, he let out a dramatic yelp, and kept threatening the plant that he would tell his father about what it had done to his "precious" finger.

"Smooth, Malfoy," Hermione spat, and carefully placed her Mandrake into the pot in front of her. Malfoy stared at her sharply, finally able to get his pinkie out of the Mandrake's tiny mouth, and his stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature," Hermione added, before sticking her own tongue at him. But Hermione probably shouldn't have done that, because Malfoy threw a small amount of soil at her face, some of the dirt slipping inside of her mouth.

In urge to get revenge, Hermione threw another handful of dirt at Malfoy. He spit out some of the residue of the soil that managed to get into his mouth, and his scowl deepened menacingly.

This made everyone join in, much to Professor Sprout's disapproval.

"ENOUGH!" The teacher yelled, and everyone stopped, though Ron had thrown one more handful of dirt at Malfoy, making Hermione snort.

.

* * *

.

 **.Third.**

Hermione grabbed Ron's shoulder in startle after Buckbeak created a ruckus.

Harry hurried to step away from the creature, worried it would hurt him. And when Buckbeak was calm again, Harry had relaxed, and Hermione let go of Ron's arm.

Hermione watched as Harry approached Buckbeak with his hand outstretched to pet him.

She was annoyed when someone had pushed her aside, she was suddenly separated from Ron now, Malfoy had replaced his spot, as well as Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione glowered at them, whom were watching Harry as he stroked Buckbeak.

"You're such an pain in the arse," Hermione growled, and Malfoy smirked. "Good to know, Granger," He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to see her grimacing at him.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked, and Hermione scoffed, folding her arms, and turned her attention back to look at Harry, who was seated onto Buckbeak now.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Girls," He mumbled, though regretted saying it out loud after she had purposely stepped on his foot.

Buckbeak soared off with Harry embracing him, and flew out into the sky, disappearing behind the set of trees.

But when Harry returned with Buckbeak, and jumped off of the creature, Malfoy stood from the rock that he had been lounging on, and shoved Hermione and a few other Gryffindors aside. "Oh please," He drawled in a bored voice, and Hermione raised her eyebrows as she watched Malfoy approach Buckbeak.

"You're not dangerous at all, are you?" He accused, strolling over to the animal with pride.

Hermione face palmed.

Buckbeak raised himself onto his hind legs, and let out a cry of worry, nervous Malfoy was going to attack him, so he lurched himself onto Malfoy, leaving with several scratches and bruises on his left arm.

Malfoy floundered on the ground, flopping lip a fish, letting out pain-filled moans.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" He kept chanting, and Hermione walked up to Hagrid who was struggling to keep Buckbeak calm.

"Hagrid!" Hermione ejaculated, and Hagrid was finally able to make Buckbeak relax. "He needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said, and Hagrid inclined his head hurriedly.

"Yes, I'll take him.." He muttered, and picked the blond up swiftly.

"Class dismissed!" Hermione watched as Hagrid walked away, Malfoy dangling in his arms.

She secretly hoped he'd be okay.

.

* * *

.

 **.Fourth.**

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! And not as a last resort!" Hermione said in anger, and turned to see Harry behind her.

"Where have you been?" Hermione inquired, and Harry opened his mouth to respond. "Never mind! The both of you- off to bed!" Hermione demanded, and Harry rushed over to Ron, who was waiting for him by the marble staircase.

"They get scarier when they're older," Ron said aloud, on purpose.

"Ron, you spoilt _everything!"_ Hermione yelled, coming up from behind him, ready to aim her punch, but they tucked in their arses like dogs, and the two boys ran off like fools.

Hermione sighed, and sunk down onto the floor, holding her head in her hands.

"Quite a little act you played, Granger," A voice said, and Hermione looked up to see Malfoy.

Out of all the people she wanted to see, it was anyone else but him.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy. Just this once, please?" Hermione said simply, and Malfoy laughed as he sat himself beside her. "You know that's not going to happen," Malfoy replied, and Hermione shrugged.

"I suppose it was worth a shot," She said. It was quiet for a few moments, but Malfoy broke the silence again. "Weasley's quite the prat,"

Hermione let out a snort, "I know that much already," Hermione said, and Malfoy laughed along with her, though he didn't know why.

"He was just jealous," Malfoy reasoned, and Hermione looked at him, and tilted her head. "You think so?" Hermione said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Malfoy thinned his lips.

"Sorry," Hermione said hastily, and Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "I just think you could do better than sulk over him," Malfoy suggested, and Hermione nodded in her agreement.

"He's not worth the pain."

Smiling, Hermione felt the pit of her stomach tingle. What was going on, and why was she feeling better? Why was Malfoy even being nice?

"Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" Hermione interrupted his rant of insults towards Ron, and he shot his gaze over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so civil to me?" Malfoy's grin slowly faded away, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Not every action a person makes has a reason, Granger," Malfoy said after some time had passed. Hermione found this as a good enough answer, and looked back at the ground.

"Thank you, Malfoy," She said, and he continued to look at her intently.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Granger."

.

* * *

.

 **.Fifth.**

He smirked in victory as he saw Hermione Granger round the corner, her wand lit at the tip, and her expression anxious.

It was at least forty minutes passed nine o'clock at night, and Malfoy had just so happened to be patrolling the corridors, a duty he had to fulfill as part of the Inquisitorial Squad.

He watched as she turned a corner and walked down to the end of the corridor, a decorative door had appeared before her.

Draco scowled as he recalled the way they had tried to get through that door, but it had closed before they could get inside.

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it for another moment, Granger was right there in front of him, he had gotten to Granger before she could step through the door, and right as she made to take a step forward, he pushed her up against the wall, which made her drop her wand. It landed by his foot, and he shoved it away by pushing it with his shoe.

Smirking wider, Granger appeared to him as if she was a deer caught in headlights, with her big doe eyes that lit up like fire when they caught the light of the torches that were positioned on the walls of the hallways.

"Got you," Draco said through his smirk, and Granger's expression was even more anxious now. "P-please, Malfoy, you can't tell anyone-"

"But then that wouldn't make anything fun!" He pouted mockingly.

"Malfoy, I'm serious- or I'll.." She trailed off, thinking of something that she could blackmail him in to.

"Or you'll what Granger? Split your knickers, and turn into a monster?" He gave out a harsh laugh, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Malfoy backed away, grabbed Granger's forearm, as well as her wand, and turned in the other direction, although he would've went through the door, but it had already disappeared. Hermione halted, causing Malfoy to stumble backwards, almost knocking her over, and because of this, he glared daggers in her direction.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Please Malfoy." Hermione pleaded.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. Was Granger.. dare he say... Pleading? He almost felt like laughing.

But with the serious expression on Granger's face had barely convinced him to let her go. "Granger.." He said in a weary tone.

"I'll do anything, Malfoy. _Anything."_ He rolled his eyes, and shoved her wand at her.

"Fine. Just go." He looked away from her.

She beamed at him, strolled up to him, and swiftly, but simply, planted a quick peck on his cheek, and ran back to the Room Of Requirement.

Draco raised his hand up to his cheek, and touched the area where she had kissed it.

He left, the infamous smirk somehow still plastered on his face.

.

* * *

.

 **.Sixth.**

She was cornered. By a person she didn't find pleasant at all. She scowled as she smelt his bad breath due to the Dragon Tartare he had eaten several minutes prior.

He had her arms above her head, and his free hand was in an area she found very inappropriate.

"Cormac, I'm telling you, if you don't let go of me right this instant, I swear, I will-"

"Oy," A voice came from behind Cormac, and to her surprise, it was Malfoy, out of all people.

She found this a bit suspicious; why was he around Slughorn's office? She had sworn she heard footsteps a few seconds ago, though she thought it would be impossible to find her and Cormac because they were almost perfectly hidden from a person's sight.

Hermione was grateful he found them, nevertheless.

His wand was pointed straight at Cormac's head.

"She doesn't seem like she's very interested in doing the dirty matters, McGlaggen."

"This is none of your business, Malfoy," Cormac said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy scoffed.

"I just made myself involved. So now, this is my business."

"Let go of her wrists." Malfoy instructed after some short seconds of silence. Cormac clenched his jaw, and roughly pushed himself off of Hermione, and stood in front of Malfoy.

"You'll regret this," Without letting Malfoy respond, Cormac stormed off, and Hermione let out the breath that she had been holding. "Thanks, Malfoy." Hermione told him with a breathy tone, not knowing what would've happened if Malfoy had not been there for her.

"Whatever," He responded, and he walked off, and disappeared around the corner of the corridor. Hermione arched an eyebrow, and followed him, curious to see what he was up to. "Malfoy! Wait up!" Hermione called, and when she caught sight of him again, he proceeded to walk, as if he was avoiding her.

But when she had achieved getting so close that she could just reach out and grab him, she caught the hem of his black sleeve, and he winced after she brushed her hand against his.

"What're you playing at?" Hermione cried, after he had tore his sleeve out of her hand. "It's best if you just stay away from me, Granger. I may do something to you that you wouldn't enjoy at all. Seeing you in a dress as short as that one would make me want to do disgusting things to you. So please, just leave me be." Malfoy said, and Hermione knitted her eyebrows together.

"Draco," She called to him as she watched him start to walk away again.

"You'll think I'm crazy, but.. Just do it." Hermione said in a whisper, but when he had halted, it made her not doubt if he heard her or not. He turned on his heel, and walked over to her, took her wrist, and led her inside of the nearest abandoned classroom. He pushed her against a desk, and looked into her eyes, as if asking for her consent.

She nodded, and he smashed his lips to hers at once. They had went at this for at least twenty minutes or more, though they paused at times to take a breath. Malfoy trailed his kisses down Hermione's neck, and down her jawline, then kissed her passionately again.

And after something that felt like an hour, they were up and gone, walking in opposite directions, as they attempted to flatten their tousled hair.

.

* * *

.

 **.Seventh.**

Hermione saw him there, in the Great Hall, left in a corner all alone, his parents no where to be seen. She hugged Harry and Ron one last time, before she made up an excuse to go to the bathroom.

She walked over to him, and sat down beside him, causing him to look up at her with half lidded eyes. It was silent the entire time the sat next to each other, as they watched everyone around them either crying of despair, or in happiness, sad to have loved ones dead, or happy to be alive and healthy.

But they then looked at each other and smiled weakly.

Hermione pulled out a dark wooden wand from her pocket, haven taken it from Harry who didn't want it anymore. She handed it over to him, and he took it gratefully.

"It's really over?" He asked her in a hoarse voice, and Hermione considered this inquiry, looking over at Harry who was surrounded by most of their former classmates; at least the ones who were alive.

"Yes. The war is, that is."

.

* * *

.

. **Eighth.**

"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Hermione screamed as the little Scorpius Malfoy rolled around in the damp mud, who had been suffering from a fit of giggles ever since Hermione had tried to stop Scorpius from getting dirty.

And Draco exited the front door, straightening his tie with one hand, and the other hand holding his briefcase for work. "What's the problem-"

"Your son is the problem!" Hermione exclaimed, her face a deep crimson. Draco chuckled, before he grabbed Hermione, and kissed her, earning squeals of disgust from Scorpius. Hermione kissed back, just like all the other times she kissed him.

"I believe you mean our son." Malfoy said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just help me get him out of the dirt." Hermione said, scrunching up her nose.

"Oh, of course, darling."

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: I forgot to post this earlier. It'd be awesome if you'd review. It helps a lot!**

 **Love you lovelies because you're just that lovely to love ❤**

 **~h3lpm3now ❤**


End file.
